Harry Potter and the TimeTurning Hippogriff
by Victor Woodland
Summary: Harry is out of school and can apparate. He apparates to an island and meets up with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Harry go on a wonderous adventure in witch they must save both of themselves.
1. In the Beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfic, everyone, so please be nice and review! I'm up for any critisism, but please no flames. You also might like to check out my _experienced_ friends, Sweetlilbirdy and 7sins4757.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else you recognise. And i also do not plan on owning them anytime soon. So this disclaimer applies to my entire story.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Time Hippogriff

Chapter 1

* * *

Just like any other normal, boring day at the Dursley's, Harry was sitting in the backyard thinking about his last year at Hogwarts. Harry had passed his N.E.W.T.S. and was on to being an Aurror. Since there was nothing to do at the Dursley's, Harry decided to apparate to one of his favorite islands. When he got there, he met up with Hermione and Ron in the tent that Ron's dad gave to him for his birthday.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Great," they both replied at the same time.

"Awesome, you ready to go fly?" asked Ron.

"Not again," complained Hermione, "That's all you guys do on this island!"

"It is not!" Harry and Ron shouted, "Besides, Quidditch is more fun than reading books.

"Fine!" said Hermione, exasperated, "don't get your knickers in a not."

So Harry and Ron grabbed their new _Quickster3000 _brooms that they had got for Christmas. These brooms were now the fastest brooms in the world, and through some great connections, Harry managed to get three for Ron, Hermione, and himself before they even got out on the market. As Ron and Harry were zooming through the trees in a high speed race, Hermione stayed back at the tent and went over the spells that they had learned over the years. When she was done, she went over to the broom cupboard and took out a large brown picture album Colin Creevy had sent them. There were pictures of Harry playing Quidditch, Ron puking slugs, when Harry lost the bones in his arm, and there were even pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione running from Colin and his infamous camera. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry had finished flying and decided to cool off in a nearby spring.

"Gotcha!" said Harry as he splashed Ron with the cool spring water.

"Do that again and your good as gone!" Ron replied, laughing.

"Wait a second," said Harry, lowering his voice.

"What?" said Ron?

"Shhhhhhh. There it goes again!" whispered Harry.

"WHAT!" shouted Ron?

"Be quiet, will you," said Harry, "Follow me."

Harry took Ron's arm and rushed through the undergrowth of the jungle. As Harry and Ron kept running, the jungle became denser and denser. At last, they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was a marvelous hippogriff. It gleamed more goldenthan the sun and was as graceful as the moon, but the thing Harry noticed most about the hippogriff was that in the middle of its chest was a giant time turner. The time turner seemed to not be held on by a chain as Hermione's was in his third year, but attached to the hippogriff somehow, as if it were a part of the hippogriff. Harry was suddenly overtaken by an air of mystery. He stepped forward. The hippogriff looked up and gave him the same cold stare Buckbeak gave him the first time they met. Harry stood extremely still and tried desperately not to blink with the sweat rolling off his face as he bowed deeply to the hippogriff. He stood there with his head down, not blinking, and waiting for the amazing hippogriff to bow back to him. What must have been only five seconds seemed like minutes to Harry. He was extremely relieved when the hippogriff took a deep, graceful bow back at him. He slowly approached the hippogriff with Ron clinging to his shirt. Harry held his breath as he and Ron mounted the hippogriff. Suddenly, they were flying through the air. A portal opened up in front of them.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" yelled Ron through the roaring of the wind.

"WHO KNOWS?" Harry yelled back.

They zoomed through the portal and were surrounded by a multicolored wormhole. They saw the end to the wormhole coming up. There were many of these doors that went out of the wormhole. Harry and Ron had no idea what they were at the moment, but they had the strange feeling that they would find out pretty soon. The hippogriff steered toward a nearby "door", and zoomed straight through it.

* * *

I really hope you like it so far. Plz review! Chapter Two, Coming Soon!


	2. The Return

Chapter 2

The Return

The hippogriff landed and all ofthe sudden, it bent down and curled its wings gracefully over its body. It started to shrink. When the shrinking was over, there was a blinding flash, and then Harry noticed his arm get heavier. When the light receded, Harry looked at his arm, and saw that there was a metal counter in his arm. The time said first Date: 4/06, and then Time remaining: 23.58.32.

Harry assumed that this meant that he and Ron had traveled back in time to a point near the last task in the third challenge for the triwizard tournament he participated in in his fourth year. Then he noticed the second number. He thought for a moment but couldn't figure out what it meant. He was going to ask Ron, but decided not to, because Ron was "being sick" behind some bushes. He then realized he should ask Hermione, and then he realized that Hermione was not there.

"What do you think Hermione's doing?" asked Ron.

"I think she's helping me prepare for thethird triwizard tournament challenge," said Harry, quietly pondering on what to do.

"You mean the one you were in in our fourth year?" he asked. "How could she be? That was almost four years ago."

"Look at this," said Harry, and he showed Ron the counter on his arm. "The hippogriff disappeared and now this thing is on my arm."

"Wicked," said Ron. "We went back to our fourth year. Hey Harry, maybe we could stop you and Cedric from touching the cup, or even stop "Moody"."

"Great idea Ron!" Harry exclaimed and started running toward the castle.

"Wait! I was just kidding!" shouted Ron after him as he tried to catch up to Harry.

"Come on Ron. We have to find out what day it is so we can save Cedric," replied Harry. "Who's the one person we could tell where were from so that we can get help.

"Hagrid," they both said simultaneously. Ron and Harry rushed over to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. When they reached his hut and knocked on the door, they immediately heard Fang's barking and scratching at the door.

"Blimey, who'd be here a' this time o' day?" Hagrid drawled.

"It's Harry and Ron! Trust us, when you open the door you'll be surprised and it won't look like we did earlier, so don't close the door after you open it for us," said Harry.

"Why would ya' say tha'?" asked Hagrid. He opened the door and stared at the two, four year older versions of his favorite students at Hogwarts. "Blimey…...er...blimey," said Hagrid at a loss of words.

"I told you," replied Harry.

Harry and Ron told Hagrid everything that had happened since the fourth task in the tournament. Hagrid was amazed by the time they finished and all he could say was.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. In The Morning

"That's the craziest story I've ever heard!" replied Hagrid. Hagrid rushed over to pick up his crossbow. "I don't know who ya are bu' you better get outta' here before I blow your brains out!

"Hagrid, stop this nonsense," replied Harry, "we really are from the future and we need you tohelp us. We figured that we should come to you because Dumbledore will in the castle and we can't let anyone else see us."

Hagrid had to think for a little bit, but eventually lowered his crossbow and agreed to help. Harry and Ron made a makeshift tent hidden a little into the forbidden forest. Now that they were older and knew more magic, they had almost nothing to fear in the forbidden forest. They slept through the night and well through the morning for they were tired from the ride on the hippogriff and explaining everything to Hagrid. Harry finally woke up and stifled a laugh when he looked over at Ron. He was cuddled up with the blanket Hagrid had given him and was snoring loudly.

"Wakey, Wakey," said Harry tauntingly, "time to get up Ron."

"O' come on mum," Ron replied half asleep, "five more minutes." He bolted upright when he realized where he was and who was with him. "Er, that was awkward said Ron, realizing that he was still clutching the blanket in his right hand and tossed it away hurriedly.

" Lets go talk to Hagrid." said Ron trying to change the subject.

"Fine," said Harry getting up, "we'll also have to make disguises so that we can walk around the school unnoticed." They walked over to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was getting ready to go on his games keeping around Hogwarts.

"Hey Hagrid," said Ron sleepily.

"G'mornin'," replied Hagrid. He was fully awake by now from being used to waking up at four- thirty every morning. It was around eight- forty-five.

"Hagrid," said Harry, " could you help us a little bit. We need to get to Dumbledore somehow and we need to get disguises for getting around the school."

"Ok," said Hagrid, "we'll start with you, Ron."


	4. Castle Breach

**Chapter 4**

**Castle Breach**

"Why do I have to be the girl?" protested Ron after Hagrid had fit him into his costume.

"Because, Ron," replied Harry, "you're the only one with a high pitched enough voice to be mistaken for a girl.

"You owe me big time for this." Ron said to Harry grudgingly.

"You two be'er be ready to go, 'cause here comes trouble." Said Hagrid.

"Uh Oh!" Ron exclaimed, "It's us! (lowered voice) Wow, that sounded weird."

Harry and Ron raced out of the house and decided to go around toward the lake to get to the castle, because they figured that since it was class time for the students, it would be the most deserted place on the grounds, besides the Forbidden Forest of course. They were walking past the lake when they suddenly realized that the Durmstrang boat was there and so all the guys in the massive ship would be able to see them and surely Karkaroff would come out to investigate.

"We have to go back," whispered Harry.

"Aw, do we have to?" complained Ron, "But my legs hurt so bad; ever since we got those new brooms, I barely walk anywhere, and this dress itches.

"That's why you've gained so much weight. I can't believe you convinced me that that was an eating disorder! Oh, wait, eating disorders make you skinnier, not fatter," said a very aggravated Harry.

So Harry and Ron raced back to the Forbidden Forest, so that the them in Hagrid's hut would not see them. They went the other way around, narrowly avoiding birds and other things and people that would occasionally walk past them. Finally, they arrived to the Hogwarts castle.

"Phew, that was a long walk," said Ron.

"Ok," said Harry, "Now for the hard part"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ron.

"Well, yeah," said Harry, "now, we'll have to dodge all the teachers and students going through the corridors and plus I think we took so long getting here that the classes will just be letting out. Man, I wish I had brought the Marauders Map with me.

Harry and Ron entered the castle and walked easily past the Great Hall, where everyone was soon to have lunch. They were climbing up the stairs and got to the 3rd floor, when suddenly, everyone was rushing about, trying to get down to lunch. Harry and Ron rushed down the hall and found a locked door at the end of the corridor.

"_Alohomora,_" Harry whispered the spell to unlock the door. They quickly rushed in and closed the door behind them.

"Does this room seem a little familiar to you Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, sort of," said Harry puzzled. "Hey Ron! I think this is the left corridor of the 3rd floor. D'you remember in our 1st year when we went down the trapdoor past Fluffy?"

"Yeah! I can't believe we've come back to this room, and almost in the same situation as when we first came in here." Said Ron awestruck.

"This is the same room, look, there's the trapdoor."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron.

A giant vine had whipped out of the trapdoor and snatched up Ron and pulled him down into the darkness.

**5 Minutes later**

"Ron?" exclaimed Harry. "Where did he get off to now?" Harry breathed deeply, calming down, and he was wondering if he should risk getting Ron from the trapdoor. "I'm coming Ron!" he finally yelled, deciding he would go after his best friend, and he jumped down into the darkness…


End file.
